Las vegas
by MelEstApple
Summary: Las Vegas. Deeks. Kensi. Une soirée. Des jeux. Mais tout ne vas pas vraiment se passer comme prévu...


_En attendant une fiction plus longue (ça peut prendre un peu de temps) voici un petit OS qui trainait sur mon ordi. Certes un peu guimauve mais dans un monde de brute ça fait toujours du bien. Remerciez EloOdie pour cette publication ^^ C'est moi où tu es partout toi ?!  
Merci ma petite Mél pour la correction et la publication _

Las Vegas. Il lui avait promis. Elle ne l'avait pas cru. Mais Deeks n'a qu'une seule parole. C'est ainsi que Kensi se retrouva avec son partenaire à rouler direction Las Vegas.

Ils arrivèrent de nuit, et Kensi avait le regard qui brillait tel un enfant le soir de noël, d'ailleurs le blondinet avait le même regard face à cette ville immense illuminée de toutes les couleurs comme en plein jour. Las Vegas. La ville des paris, des jeux, des mariages. Et comme le dit si bien cette citation : tous ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant leur hôtel où un portier les attendait, Deeks avait vu les choses en grand et avait réservé un de ses fameux hôtels du centre de la ville.

Les deux agents s'installèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel tout en se chamaillant comme à leur habitude :

"Je te jure que j'avais demandé une chambre avec deux lits !" Se défendait le blond tout en se frottant l'épaule que sa partenaire venait de frapper à l'instant.

"Menteur" lui rétorqua cette dernière en s'installant sur le lit "pour la peine je le prends !" annonça t'elle avec un regard vif et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Et je dors où moi ?" demanda le jeune homme avec une mine décomposé.

"Sur le fauteuil, là" lui annonça sa partenaire en lui montrant le petit canapé devant l'écran géant qui servait de télé.

"Aller Fern, tu ne vas pas me laisser me casser le dos sur ce truc alors qu'on a un lit assez grand pour deux et puis on a déjà partagé le même lit." Se justifia-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle avec ces yeux de chien battu. Oh, Kensi le savait, ces beaux yeux océans l'emportaient mais elle ne voulait pas craquer, s'il savait qu'elle mourait d'envie de lui sauter dessus à cet instant… Mais elle resta professionnel, oui car c'est son partenaire, certes son meilleur ami, mais son partenaire avant tout et aucune relation ne pourrait être entamé avec lui. Jamais. Enfin comme on dit si bien ne jamais dire jamais. Mais, la brunette ce l'était promis, elle ne tomberait plus amoureuse de personne depuis que Jack l'avait laissé ce matin de Noël. Et puis, ce beau blond aux yeux océan était arrivé et elle s'était noyée dans son regard à en perdre pied. Elle était folle de lui, vraiment. C'est ce qu'elle était en train de conclure intérieurement quand quelqu'un la sorti de ses pensées

"Kens' t'es là ? Youhou tu m'entends ou tu rêves ?" demanda son beau blond

"Oh, oui, tu disais ?" Demanda Kensi avec un air ahuri qui fit rire son ami.

"Aller, change-toi. On descend jouer" dit le blondinet en lui passant son sac de vêtement et la poussant dans la salle de bain. Elle sorti un petit quart d'heure plus tard, elle portait une robe légère à la fois élégante, classique et discrète. Il était là planter tel un idiot devant sa magnifique partenaire. Il était sans voix. Kensi l'observait à son tour, il avait une chemise blanche écru et un jeans noir, ces yeux semblait ressortir plus que d'habitude. Elle avait qu'une envie l'embrasser. Il avait qu'une envie l'embrasser.

"On descend" demanda timidement Kensi, son partenaire se contenta d'un signe de tête et lui pris par le bras en attrapant son portefeuille et la carte de leur chambre. Dans l'ascenseur, le silence était pesant, aucun des deux n'osait parler quand Deeks se décida :

"Cette robe te va à merveille. Tu es splendide."

"Merci" murmura Kensi en se tournant vers les numéros des étages pour pas que son partenaire la voit rougir. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui refit face et ajouta "Tu n'es pas mal non plus" ce qui fit sourire Deeks. Est-ce la remarque ou l'avait-il vu rougir ? Elle ne le saura jamais. L'ascenseur se stoppa brusquement. Kensi se retrouva projeté contre son partenaire qui la rattrapa de justesse.

"Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? " demanda le blond inquiet

"Non, ça va, j'ai juste été surprise" dit Kensi avant d'ajouter "Je suis sur que c'est toi qui as tout planifiée pour qu'on reste coincé ensemble !"

"Bien sûr" répondit l'intéressé. "Je peux contrôler les ascenseurs maintenant tu ne le savais pas"

Pourquoi sentait-elle une pointe d'ironie et de méchanceté dans sa voix.

"T'es sûr que ça va ?" demanda la brunette. Le blond s'assis dans l'ascenseur, voilà maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient dans cette boîte.

"Tu vas te moquer encore, mais donne toi à cœur joie !" Commença le jeune homme avant de continuer sur ce même ton mi panique mi colère "Je déteste les ascenseurs, je suis légèrement claustrophobe" avoua le jeune homme avec un teint qui virait de plus en plus vers l'écarlate.

Kensi fut surprise par cette révélation et s'assis à côté de lui sans dire un mot puis fit basculer sa tête sur ses genoux. Deeks était maintenant allongé avec la tête posée sur les genoux de sa partenaire. Il avait un peu de mal à respirer et garder son calme mais il refusait catégoriquement de montrer ses faiblesses à sa partenaire, à sa meilleure amie, à la femme qu'il aimait…

" Bonjour, je suis la responsable Mélanie Miller. Combien êtes vous et est ce que tout va bien ?" Demanda soudainement une voix dans le haut-parleur de l'ascenseur, les ramenant tous les deux à la réalité. Après quelques secondes de réflexion Kensi s'empressa de répondre :

"Bonjour Madame, je suis Kensi Blye et je suis avec mon ami Marty Deeks, nous sommes que deux mais mon ami est légèrement claustrophobe et commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Juste pouvons-nous savoir ce qui se passe ?"

"Oh nous avons eu un problème électrique, surement une tentative de sabotage, tous les ascenseurs sont hors service, je vous mets dans les ascenseurs prioritaires à débloquer mais je ne peux vous garantir un déblocage très rapide puisque les secours ne sont pas encore sur place. Si vous avez le moindre problème ou si l'état de votre mari empire, appuyer juste sur le bouton de secours." Annonça la voix dans le haut parleur.

"Merci Madame." Dit Kensi avant que le haut parleur et l'interphone se coupe pour retomber dans le silence à nouveau. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué le mot utilisé par la jeune femme ou faisaient-ils semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Bien sur qui dit coupure d'électricité, coupure de climatisation. Enfin il devait surement dans ce magnifique hôtel avoir des réserves d'électricité mais il devait, pensa Kensi, privilégié la salle de jeu, pour éviter d'avoir des pertes d'argent et un casino ne peut, oh grand jamais fermer. La chaleur devenait légèrement étouffante même pour Kensi, elle aida son partenaire à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise tout en jouant inconsciemment avec son autre main avec les cheveux délavés par l'eau de mer du beau blond. Jamais, elle n'avait pensé que sa soirée se terminerait, ou plutôt se commencerait comme ça. Elle se mit à rire perdu dans ses pensés.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?" demanda un Deeks qui semblait avoir repris des couleurs au simple contact de la jeune femme.

"Non rien" rougit la jeune brune.

"Si raconte. On est coincé dans un ascenseur pour un temps encore indéterminé alors raconte." Argumenta le blond

"Bon tu ne te moques pas ?" dit Kensi, après un hochement de tête de son partenaire, elle continua "Je me disais qu'au moins si on voit le bon côté des choses, on ne finira pas complètement saoul, avec la tête à l'envers et…."

"Et…" l'encouragea Deeks pour qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

"… Et que l'on ne se mariera pas sur un coup de tête devant Elvis Presley" Deeks fut alors surpris de ses paroles et s'imagina la scène, il rigola à son tour, ce qui rassura Kensi. La tension entre eux avait disparu et le stress avait fini par se dissiper lui aussi, ils continuèrent alors à parler de tout et de rien. Voilà presque deux heure qu'ils étaient là. Tous les sujets de discussion étaient épuisés. La chaleur était étouffante et Deeks avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Heureusement l'ascenseur se réactiva et s'arrêta à l'étage suivant où des secouristes les attendaient. Ils aidèrent Deeks à se relever puis Kensi, ils prirent leurs pouls et leurs donnèrent à boire. Ils soufraient tout deux de déshydratation et la crise de Deeks avait fini par passer. Les secouristes les accompagnèrent alors jusqu'à leurs chambre, en passant par les escaliers évidemment, leur conseillant fortement de se reposer. Le directeur en personne vint s'excuser et leur offrit la nuit ainsi que la suivante. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes agents se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. Deeks se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Kensi

"Ba tu m'as dit de dormir sur le canapé tout à l'heure." Dit l'intéressé dans un demi souffle, tellement il était épuisé.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir sur un fauteuil dans ton état, aller viens idiot" déclara Kensi "mais une douche s'avise avant dit elle en le tirant par le bras jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise pour l'aider et le poussa pour qu'il s'active un peu. Elle retourna dans la chambre rêveuse après avoir vu les magnifiques abdos de son partenaire. Dix minutes seulement après, un Deeks fraichement lavé et plus réveillé débarqua dans la pièce principale. Kensi alla à son tour se laver. Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, elle s'avança doucement pensant que son partenaire dormait. Elle se blottit légèrement contre lui, voulant profiter de sa présence. Elle devait avouer que depuis qu'elle avait dormit avec lui en temps que Melissa, elle n'avait plus jamais vraiment aussi bien redormi que cette semaine là.

Le point où elle se trompait c'est que le jeune homme ne dormait pas et fut troublé par la proximité de sa partenaire. Il se décida alors et posa ses mains à sa taille et la serra contre lui. Kensi fut surpris mais ne dit rien, elle était trop bien. Deeks murmura alors :

"Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit dans l'ascenseur que tu aurais pu te marier avec moi dans un état très alcoolisée ?"

"Même sans alcool…" ses quelques mots étaient sortit tout seuls de sa bouche. Kensi se retira de l'entrain du beau blond, honteuse d'avoir exprimé sa pensé à voix haute. Deeks lui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre Kensi Blye serait prête à l'épouser. Ce qui voulait dire que. Non ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas avoir de sentiment pour lui. Marty Deeks. C'est le moment d'agir vieux pensa-t- il, au moins tu seras fixé.

Il s'assit sur le lit et tira Kensi contre lui. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de pauser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, qui lui fit aussitôt rendu. Il l'embrassa alors et Kensi souriait intérieurement. Au bout d'un long échange incessant, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre malgré la chaleur environnante et restèrent ainsi jusqu'au petit matin. Kensi ne regrettait finalement pas ses mots, et puis ne jamais dire jamais.

Fin

_Alors bon ou mauvais ? Laissez-moi une petite reviews pour me le dire !  
Bisous_


End file.
